faunas_heroes_fanmadefandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob Jackson
Jacob Jackson is a member of the Adventurer/Explorer-Guild, the Green Hunters, and the official bodyguard of Aria Eresi. Appearence Jacob has got a dark-grey underbelly, with a red-stripe seperating the colors from each other, starting at the eyebrow-position. His scale-color is olivegreen and his back-spikes are black. Typically he wears a white gangster-jacket together with dark-brown winter-trousers. Jacob's Giant-Man Costume.JPG|Jacob on Halloween 2018 AD 20180824 151602.jpg|Jacob waiting for someone 20180824 151330.jpg|Concept Art of Jacob Personality He is a hot-headed, juvenile-speaking individual with a strong instinct for protecting those close to him, ranging from mild to reckless tactics. Despite his wild tendencies, he has got a soft heart, which is evidently seen when being together with his Angel-lover Aria. History As a Lizardman of Los Angeles, he was raised in the Underground, and was trained in traditional Lizardman-martial arts and weaponry, where he prefered the knife. At the age of six, he was given a pet-tortoise which he named Craxal. After his 19th Birthday, he was declared full-blooded and was allowed to go his own way, which lead him through out North America. During his Travels, he befriended a Centaurid named Lea, who he later followed to San Diego, despite going different paths. Around four months after arriving, he met a gorgeous Angel-girl named Aria at a Café, which he fell for, but he couldn't speak to her. After re-meeting Lea, he asked her to help him to connect to her. This attempt was interrupted by the venom-wielding Vampire Vyron, who caused a snake-attack at the Café where Aria worked at. Seeing her in danger has let Jacob to snap, trying to strangle the criminal Vampire, but was bitten by a venomnous snake which paralyzed him. After this attack, Aria helped him up, treating his wounds and talking with him. After joining each other, they joined the Green Hunters. Abilities His natural abilities include immense strength, high swimming speed and venomous teeth which are similar to those of a gila monster. Thanks to his traditional training, he has great skills in boxing, sword-fighting, spear-fighting and archery. Aside from weaponry, he is very skilled in sleigh-riding, using a carapace-like Shield to slidder down steep territories similar to a surfer. Equipment Like others of his kind, he is equipped with claws like blades and venomous teeth. The only weapon he normally uses, is a spiked dagger, which is made out of the bones of a bison. Aside from this dagger, he sometimes borrows the bow and arrows of Lea Hylonoma or the katana of Garren Dash. Trivia *His element is Earth *He is a smoker *His favorite world is Yggdrasil *His favorite food is Chicken, Pizza and onions. *His favorite color is black, but his Team-color is silver. *His favorite beverage is orange juice *His favorite Animal is the japanese macaque *His favorite shows are Voltron:Legendary Defenders and How i met your Mother *His favorite movie is Avatar *He is also a fan of western movies *His favorite video game is Killer Instinct *His favorite ice cream flavour is chocolate *His favorite sports are scooter driving and martial-arts *His favorite song is Pretender *His favorite instrument is the electric guitar *His dream destination is Hawaii *His heavenly virtue is chastity *His deadly sin is greed *His role model is James Howlett *He prays to Nujalik, the Inuit-Goddess of land-hunting *His sleeping period is from 21- 6 o'clock (9 hours) Category:Characters Category:Lizardman Category:Male Category:Neutral Good Category:1994.A.D. Births Category:Green Hunters